etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibagami
Kibagami is a recruitable ally in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, story boss, and the representative of the Sentinels. He can also be a guest character on B3F of the Golden Lair at level 38. Plot Kibagami is introduced on B1F of the Golden Lair. He has a headstrong personality, treating his fellow Sentinels and the player with warmth and respect. He means no harm to the player and presents the Sentinels and himself as devoted to humans. Kibagami offers to house and feed the player for their long adventure of the stratum, showing his fondness for people. He will then state that despite his hospitality for the player's arrival, he must make haste to find methods to cure his people of a stricken disease called the Titan's Curse. It is here that he explains that his folk have been victims of this accursed malady that has manifested from Yggdrasil's power. But as the player and Kibagami think of methods of treating the Titan's Curse, Whirlwind unexpectedly pays them a visit, bringing the Medium by his side. The Medium begins to reverse the effects of the disease, surprising Kibagami, as a young Sentinel who was clinging onto life was suddenly cured. Whirlwind and Kibagami come to realize that because of the Medium's connection with Yggdrasil, the essence of Yggdrasil itself could negate the effects of its own disease. This prompts Kibagami to turn to the player for aid. Within the Golden Lair, lies a relic called the Titan's Heart that contains Yggdrasil's essence. By extracting the Yggdrasil relic just beyond the Boiling Lizard's nesting ground, its harnessed power, like the Medium, could reverse the Titan's Curse. Before the player can move on in the Golden Lair, they must accept the mission Obtain the legendary heart!, and defeat Kibagami in a show of strength. Defeating Kibagami in this mandatory battle will then grant the player access to subclassing. After seeing that the player is a worthy ally, they will be allowed to roam the depths, eventually reaching B3F where he can be a guest ally. After defeating the Boiling Lizard, Kibagami leaves the extraction of the Titan's Heart to the player and returns to his village within B1F. He hopes to bring about a celebration for the victory of the player and hopes to bring change for his people. However, Kibagami and the player are met with an unexpected outcome in which Whirlwind kidnaps the Medium. steals the Titan's Heart, and escapes the Golden Lair with the stone tablet that was supposedly missing. Enraged and confused, Kibagami immediately orders his men to take charge and chase down Whirlwind. He tells the player that they should aboard their skyship and be attentive as to where the explorer has ventured off to. After doing so, Kibagami expresses that he would like to be a part of the player's guild and grants them the aid of the Bushi class. As an opponent Kibagami mainly serves to display the power of Bushi and subclassing. Compared to the Hollow Queen in the labyrinth before, Kibagami's fight is shorter, but his attacks can prove to be deadly to the unwary. He begins the battle with a simple pattern of Moon Slash, Ice Slash or Fire Strike on the next turn, Charge, then followed by the elemental attack he didn't use. Be careful of the times where he uses Charge as he is telegraphing a strong attack on one of your party members - whoever you think is at most risk should defend themselves. At about 70% health, he uses Blood Surge, which raises his offenses but also causes him to lose health with each action he takes. This is also where his attack choices get randomized as he also adds Shockwave to the mix that can do massive damage to the party. If he Charges while in Blood Surge, put the entire party to defend as a Charged Shockwave under Blood Surge easily causes a game over. The first time Kibagami takes lethal damage, he will endure it and regain half his max HP, putting his effective HP count to about 5200. When he falls to about 20% health, he uses Deep Breath to heal himself at the cost of canceling Blood Surge, followed by Healing to get his HP back up. On turns of multiples of 6 after this happens he may either use Healing again to sustain himself further or put a party member to sleep with Knockout Blow. He also starts to favour using Shockwave after he enters this phase and may rarely throw a Knockout Blow outside the pattern. Utilize Strike Guard and Power Break to reduce his damage output and save on turns and TP spent healing. Ailments and head/arm bind are also helpful in blocking out his problematic skills, but because he has a Medic subclass he also has access to Recovery and Refresh to work against this strategy. Be mindful of how many buffs your party has because every 4 turns or so if the party has 3 or more buffs active he can erase all the buffs on one party member with Roar. He is a little less resistant to instant death than most bosses, so a lucky Assassination can potentially kill him outright and dramatically shorten the battle. Skills *'Moon Slash' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to 1 line. *'Ice Slash' (Uses Arms): Strong melee cut + ice attack to 1 target. *'Fire Strike' (Uses Arms): Strong melee bash + fire attack to 1 target. *'Knockout Blow' (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to 1 target, may induce sleep. *'Roar' (Uses Head): Damages 1 target and erases their buffs. *'Charge' (Uses Head): Increases the strength of the user's next physical attack. *'Shockwave' (Uses Arms): Ranged cut attack to the entire party, damages self for 351 HP. *'Blood Surge' (Uses Head): Enters the Blood Surge state for increased attack but a loss of 220 HP per action. *'Deep Breath' (Uses Head): Cancels Blood Surge to regain HP. *'Healing' (Uses Head): Restores about 350 HP to self. *'Refresh' (Uses Head): Cures ailments on self. *'Endure' (Uses None): Endures lethal damage once and revives Kibagami with 1755 HP. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Trivia In the official drama CD *It is noted that Kibagami has a fear of ghosts. *Kibagami is presented to be good friends with Wufan. He is also well-liked in Tharsis by most townsfolk. *Despite the statement above being true, he is only ever indifferent to Whirlwind. Gallery Kibagami_battleportrait.png|Battle portrait KibagamiPortraitArt.jpg|Artwork of Kibagami's NPC Portrait KibagamiBattleArt.jpg|Artwork of Kibagami in-battle Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV